model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lola Caballero
❝ To the average human, the carriages seem like they're pulling themselves- but it's really the Thestrals, they're apparently a bit spooky in appearance, but I've heard they're nothing but sweethearts. ❞ - Lola, to Juniper on Thestrals during summer camp. Appearance A girl who stands at 4'1", short for her age, with tan skin and dirty blonde hair tied into a braid- and grey eyes with long lashes, she's got no skin defects, other than a scar running up the outside of her right thigh. Personality Lola is considered the calmer of the two twins; polite, gentle and intelligent, but she's rather clingy- especially to her younger twin, she's more often than not keeping to herself and studying- top of her class in her year group, and she does not tolerate bullying- especially to her twin, who has his own problems, when things get nasty, Lola turns witty and a little vicious- a trait she had gained from her older sister. Over all- Lola is a girl who means well, but won't hesitate to shut someone down. Background Lola is the second youngest in the Caballero family, born three minutes before her twin, Luis- Lola was raised in muggle society, having no clue of magic ( at least until her older sisters received letters ), thus having a normal upbringing- she was fine with this. She does not remember much of her mother, due to her departure when she was three; but regardless, her father tried to raise her and her siblings with the belief of doing their best. Lola, unlike her twin and rest of her family, decided to read and learn more about the world that way- encyclopaedias, fairy tales, you name it- this resulted in her learning elevating as she learned of bigger words for her age group- and the more she read and studied, the more clever she got. She did end up having an accident involving a swing during this time- resulting in a scar on her thigh. During her eldest sister's accident and recovery, Lola lost most of her will to study, instead spending her time comforting her younger twin and keeping her other sister in check- her anger was always worrying for her. After that, the eldest got admitted to a sort of boarding school- her other sister shortly following. She had an idea of magic herself due to the brief visits to Diagon to collect things for both Anita and Gracie's years in Hogwarts after they both had received their letters. Lola did what she could to keep herself and Luis busy- her dad taking care of the two of them. Though occasionally they stray away from their father to delve into what they know of the wizarding world. Relationships Elsie Graydream ;; Her boisterous neighbour. Lola can commend her tenacity, for the most part, she's interested in her knowledge of the Wizarding World. Gracie Caballero ;; Her older sister, Lola looks up to her for her pacifism, and she's a little protective due to her nature. Anita Caballero ;; Her older sister, Lola thinks she's rather rowdy but doesn't bring it up, she's often the majority of her impulse control and tries to make sure Ani doesn't get in trouble. Luis Caballero ;; Her younger twin and one of her best friends, Lola couldn't fathom being separated from Luis- and does what she can to protect him. Category:Females Category:Ravenclaws Category:Class of 2033 Category:Pure-bloods Category:Characters Category:Students